Strength
by RetardedMe
Summary: He shouldered the unfairness of the world, taking them into his warmth. He never gave up, and always believed in others. There was only so much a human can take. But he will not break. ANGST


TITLE: Turning Backwards

**TITLE**: Strength

**SUMMERY**: He shouldered the unfairness of the world, taking them into his warmth. He never gave up, and always believed in others. There was only so much a human can take. But he will not break. ANGST

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**WARNINGS**: YAOI; CUSSING; SAKURA-BASHING if you don't like anyone of them, use your mouse to click the 'X' button. Flames shall be extinguished out

**LISTENING TO**: Hero by Mariah Carey

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: I've really got to stop this bad habit of mine to create new fanfics while I have a whole stack of others still overdue. But I just cannot help it when I listened to this song. It fits Naruto so well.

--

_Buried underneath this façade _

_**For a long time **_

_I became numb with these feelings_

_**And survived **_

--

He smiled, once again.

No matter how much he was hated, no matter how much he was ignored. He still smiled, and carried on to live. One can wonder, how can he do something like this? How can he still pull through, and just smile?

Many people would have already given up, and will be lying on the roadside, broken and tossed aside. But, he was different. He had a strong soul. He had a strong will. And he had a strong believe; believe that people will soon recognize him.

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

Not the monster inside him.

But when that day will come? He had been waiting for it. Ever since he could walk, ever since he could think, he had been waiting for this day to arrive. One must have patient. It was one of the virtues of being a shinobi.

But the patience in him was waning. Should he give up simply, and lose the smile from his face? Should he just listen to the host inside him, telling him to kill all those who had hated him?

Should he just give the thought up of the day when everybody will acknowledge him?

No. He cannot have thoughts like this. He always continues to smile, and will never let this day come, when he will lose all confidence in him. He will continue to believe in them.

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

But, somewhere in his mind, there was always a lingering thought. The thought that was supposed to be banished from the depths of his mind.

Iruka knew that.

Nobody was perfect in this harsh world where God created them. But once in a few centuries, once in a thousand humans, there was always one ultimate human that can outlast one person.

But even if that is said, the ultimate human, is still a human. There is no doubt, a container that can only hold so much. Iruka was worried for him.

How, in the world can he hold so much hatred in him, and still smile like that? A smile that is so carefree in the world.

Iruka had personally seen a one day episode of this boy. And many times in that day, he had let tears blur his vision. Sad would be an understatement to his life. It was depressing.

_And than a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

He was bullied. He was jeered at. The adults hated him, and scorned him whenever he went. The children avoided him due to the adults teaching, and had thrown things at him.

His teacher, the supposedly one that understands him the most, had abandoned him for the so called prodigy in the group. The one that he loves sneered at him for his incompetence. His only friend left him to die with a serious wound.

Everybody had looked down on him.

This world is full of evil. Iruka knew this fact verily. He was no less of a child. He didn't want this fate to have that monster sealed in him. But he had no choice. Can't anybody see that that boy wasn't a monster, but a hero?

He was a strong hero.

But why nobody can see that?

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Why is this world blind? Why is this world blind to power and riches? Why does this world only acknowledge those who had power? What happened to those, who have the real strength in them?

Iruka suffered many sleepless nights due to all the things he had seen that day. He knew that the poor child's teacher knew that he was there. But that incompetent teacher didn't do a thing about it.

Why are there people like that?

Although, Iruka knew that he had thoughts alike to those people once. Iruka remembered rocking himself to sleep after crying every night. Why did his parents have to be killed in the battle against the demon? Oh, how he hated the demon for taking his parents away!

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

But when, he saw the demon's holder, he could see the hidden strength in him. And he simply could not bear to hate him.

Especially on that day, when he found out about the monster that was sealed in him. Iruka was afraid of his reaction. How will he feel inside him? Will the demon be unleashed due to his sadness?

But the strength in the boy, had brought the believe back into Iruka. The believe in the boy, that he wasn't the demon. But the true son worthy of the Yondaime.

How many times, Iruka had seen the boy go out on a mission, and come back half dead, even with the demon's powers to save him? It was tragic.

He had given, but the others only take. They had never thanked him once before, but they had only criticized him in whatever flaws they can find in him. Why?

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear _

This world is harsh.

Iruka had tried to picture himself in the boy's feet, but simply could not bear to do so. It pained Iruka, to see the boy being treated in the lowest possible way. The boy could not even buy a decent clothing to wear, not buy a decent meat to cook. Those food or clothes would be either ripped or spoiled.

Luckily, there was one shop that acknowledged him. But that was only one. When will the others realized the fact too?

Iruka tried to help the boy, but the boy always declined him in a polite way. And it had wrenched his heart to see the strain in the boy's heart. Oh, why?

_And than a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

There were so many reasons and answers he wanted to just scream to the others. He wanted to know why. He wanted to explain to them. He wanted them to realize.

But Iruka had always lacked the strength to do this. The boy never blamed him for this. The boy only smiled at him. And it pained him so much.

Iruka was a shinobi. Iruka was a chunnin. Even though chunnin had to teach in the village, there were occasional missions for them. And the pain acquired during the fights in the missions was nothing compared to this pain he had felt for the boy.

It was unbearable.

Iruka cried for him. Iruka cried those bleeding tears for the boy. He cried for the smile. He cried for everything the boy had.

_So when you feel that hope is lost_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Especially, Iruka cried for the strength the boy had. The boy had never broken down, running to cry at some corner, waiting for someone of comfort him. The boy instead, had carried on to live in this harsh world, smiling and believing in others.

That should be a sin.

The boy should cry. Why wouldn't he cry? The boy should let everything out in his heart. Why wouldn't he run into the comfort of someone? Why is the boy so strong...Why?

The boy was strong.

He was a hero.

Iruka looked up to him.

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

People had told him, asked him, and questioned him, why must he go such lengths for such a boy? They had told him to avoid the boy. They had told him those points that had never existed about the boy.

And Iruka finally did what he had wanted to do.

"He is not a monster! He is a hero! Why is the whole lot of you blind!? Can't you see that he is **not **Kyuubi!? He is Uzumaki Naruto, and he is the hero of Konohagakure! Don't tell me to avoid Naruto; don't tell me how bad Naruto is. In my eyes and my heart, Uzumaki Naruto is the best student ever! So don't you dare tell me the wrong facts about him!"

They were shocked. And they were about argue back. But Iruka was persistent. He simply could not let this matter go. He had to do something for that boy.

"Don't you dare say another word! I am Konohagakure teacher; I know when a child has his strength, and Naruto is one of them. Sure, Uchiha Sasuke is blessed a little in the gifted side, but Naruto is much stronger than him! Sasuke lives nothing by a family name that you all admire so much. Can't you see the faults in him too? Why are you all so blinded by the power so much? What makes you think that by admiring those who have power and scorning the people that have none will make you happy?"

Iruka took a deep breath.

"Why are you all so blinded? WHY!? Naruto is NOT, and I repeat, **NOT **Kyuubi! He is the hero of Konohagakure, and he had saved this village, he had saved your lives! How many times he had gone out on a mission to save your precious Sasuke from Orochimaru?! And how many times had he come back, battered, tired and bruised!? When he had finally gotten your oh so precious Sasuke back, you all didn't thank him. Instead, you scorn him for hurting your Sasuke!"

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

He was so buried in his emotions that he couldn't stop. All those hidden questions started to unwrap itself one by one out from his heart.

"He had SAVED your Sasuke, and you all blame him for hurting Sasuke!? THINK! Do you think that Sasuke will come back willingly to the village that he had abandoned in the first place!? Of course Naruto had to either drag him back or at least knock him unconscious! YOU didn't go out and save Sasuke, so YOU don't have a say in this! What were you all doing!? AND DON'T GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT YOU NOT BEING A SHINOBI! In Konoha, people are united and work together, regardless of their identities. WHY DO YOU ALL NOT UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

Iruka had shouted the last part out to the shocked villagers. He crumpled down onto the floor, tears dropping freely. "Why do you not understand that simple fact...? Why...Why...Why?!" The villagers were silent.

At that moment, the boy appeared from the corner. He was crying, Iruka spotted through the veil of his tears in his eyes. Why...was he crying? Those blue eyes of his were marred by those tears. No, he shouldn't be crying...

Don't cry...

"Iruka-sensei..."

_And than a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

He whispered, letting the wind to help him pass the message on. Tears dropped freely down his cheeks, and he ran towards Iruka to hug him. The villagers instinctively spread a route for him.

Iruka wrapped warm arms around Naruto, and hugged him, the evening sun rays pouring down onto their bodies. "Iruka-sensei...thanks you..." Those words of his, was broken as his body shook.

Iruka let tears drop. He had finally cried. He had finally let his emotions out. And the academy teacher had no regrets for saying all those words. Even if he had his job taken away from him, even if he was scorned by the village, he will never regret those words.

Naruto hugged him tight, not wanting to let Iruka go, and Iruka could feel his vest getting wet. The both of them hugged each other.

On the top of the roof, Kakashi looked down on them, the mask damp. How could he, as Naruto's training teacher, ignore him? Those words said by Iruka were so right.

How could he let down his sensei, Arashi so much? Only now, he had realized the resemblance of Naruto had to Obito. Why did he train Sasuke so much, and ignore Naruto?

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

This was a grave mistake that Kakashi knew was too deep to be undone. He had said to be a good teacher, a good sensei to show Arashi how he had turned out to be. But in the end, he had let his sensei down.

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade looked at the crystal ball. She smiled; even though tears were falling form her eyes. Umino Iruka was strong. And he was the ideal hero next to Naruto.

_A hero..._

_Lies in you..._

--

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: I didn't think that I would write out 7 pages. This topic was kind of short, but all those that I've written in there were my thought to this world. I have just seen **Gundum 00**, so maybe that's why I am feeling emotional now. You should see that anime. It portrays how much the people in this world can go for just for power. It is so sad.

I've made myself cry while I was writing this. I hope that you will like this story. The song that I've used is stated above. It is **HERO** by **MARIAH CAREY**. It is extremely fitting to Naruto, and the words are very true.

I did this fanfic a night even though I know that I have my exams tomorrow. And it is the English examinations, which means there is essay writing. How am I gonna survive that? But I believe in the hero inside me. (:

_**Please review & remember**_

_There is a hero_

_Lying in you_

_Whenever there is a time_

_When you feel like giving up_

_Look inside you_

_And stay strong_

_Throw your fears aside_

_And see the truth_

_That there is a hero _

_In you_


End file.
